Lord of death
by Gaiasole
Summary: ¿Qué se verían en las llamas rojas? Stannis siendo coronado en el trono de hierro, los caminantes blancos retrocediendo ante el poder del fuego de la mujer roja, y al último de los Baratheon empuñando su espada en el cuerpo de la niña Targaryen. Era una posibilidad, una que se antojaba realizable. One shot. Terminado.


۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

**LORD OF DEATH**

_"Esta historia participa en el reto #28 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"_

POR: **Gaiasole**

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

Personajes de George R.R Martin

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

_Invernalia._

—¿No te parece linda papá? –preguntó Shireen Baratheon estirando la mano fuera de la ventana en un intento por dar alcancé a alguno de los numerosos copos de nieve que daban la ilusión de un paisaje níveo, libre de mal, libre del terror. Sin caminantes blancos ocultos por esa ilusión, siguió en su juego consciente de que no obtendría respuesta—. En casa nunca hemos tenido nada parecido, le va bien al nombre de Jon.

La princesa no parecía preocupada por alguno de los numerosos problemas a los que ya se había enfrentado a tan corta edad, tenía que soportar de una madre fanática, los murmullos a su paso cuando alguien se fijaba en las cicatrices de su piel o incluso a la sequedad de su padre y el empeño de la mujer roja por matar a su familia materna o a Edric Tormenta.

—¿Viviremos aquí de ahora en adelante?

—No –fue la respuesta de Stannis que ignoro el desaliento de su hija que metió la mano, deteniendo así su juego—. Capturamos Invernalia para obtener el trono de hierro, ¿No es preferible vivir en desembarco del rey? El clima no es tan yermo como el de aquí.

—Me gusta aquí, ¿Cuándo llegara Jon?

Ser Davos, que había estado escuchando la conversación, cálculo que el comandante de la guardia de la noche llegaría en cuanto el cuervo negro llegara a sus manos y se diera cuenta que Ramsey Bolton había mentido sobre la muerte del mejor de los reyes para poniente. Con todo lo que había sucedido y lo que esperaba para el ejército de su señor llegar al trono de hierro con vida era una tarea que en futuros libros, mismo que ahora podía leer, lo describirían como un imposible, sobre todo con la amenaza de un ejército de muertos pendiente en el horizonte. Shireen vio la expresión de su más aplicado alumno y pensó, no por vez primera, que el consejero de su padre se preocupaba de más.

Nadie, ni si quiera los llamados caminantes blancos derrotarían a su padre. Especialmente esos que venían más allá del muro, los muertos, ella sabía mucho de ellos, los conocía por conversaciones y luego, cuando la mujer roja llegó hubo muchos más a los cuáles recordar.

Cada noche había visto las llamas alcanzar el cielo, gritos e injurias eran la melodía de cada noche, y cuando el cielo quedaba por fin apagado, la melodía se detenía y solo el silencio se abría a todos los alrededores. Fuego, eso era lo único que se necesitaba para detener a los muertos, a esos que lloraban y agonizaban en las piras humanas que a ella le habían provocado pesadillas. Su padre era muy capaz de usar brasas que incluso la muerte no se atrevía enfrentar y esa conquista lo hacía el lord de la muerte.

…: ۞

Stannis siguió la mirada de su esposa, como cada ocasión que cenaban juntos desde su llegada a Invernalia ella miraba a su hija como si fuera el perfecto blanco a un castigó. Pero en tanto el fuera dueño y señor ella no tocaría ni un pelo de la pequeña, igual que Melisandre no derramaría sangre de un Baratheon para despertar a un dragón que con toda probabilidad sería una criatura que apenas serviría para su causa. La guerra se ganaba con hombres y bajo la palabra de la espada, en eso le daba la razón a Ser Davos aunque jamás le haría saber ese pensamiento en particular. El de darle la razón en algo.

**—**Llegará pronto, el muchacho nieve, lo he visto –anunció Melisandre—. Las oportunidades han aumentado, pronto la corona será toda vuestra majestad.

—Se refiere a Jon… —murmuró Shireen sin apenas despegar los labios, consciente de que hacer algo más llamativo, recibiría la atención no deseada de su madre.

Stannis apreció la prudencia de su hija, no quería una discusión en medio de la cena, le disgustaban profundamente, aunque por su expresión nadie lo diría. Él había entendido que esa sobriedad envuelta en amargura era mejor armadura que aquella forjada en hierro, su hermano mayor había perdido interés en él cuando ya no vio su expresión herida.

Renly había sido más tranquilo, su vida así lo había permitido, no había tenido grandes dificultades. Gracias a que Robert no había tardado en enamorarse de las mujeres, todas ellas, y apenas tenía interés en el último de sus hermanos. Stannis se había acostumbrado a su propia parquedad, y creía que sus padres lo habían hecho igual, todavía recordaba con claridad haberlos visto perecer entre las olas, dejándole como único recuerdo a Caramanchada. Recordaba su pasado con claridad, pero daría diez sacrificios más a la mujer roja para ver su futuro de la misma forma que observaba con claridad los vientos de invierno golpeando la casa que alguna vez había pertenecido al mejor amigo de su hermano.

¿Qué se verían en las llamas rojas? Stannis siendo coronado en el trono de hierro, los caminantes blancos retrocediendo ante el poder del fuego de la mujer roja, y al último de los Baratheon empuñando su espada en el cuerpo de la niña Targaryen. Era una posibilidad, una que se antojaba realizable.

_FIN_

:: ۞ ::


End file.
